Cruel Game
by KouenTaisa
Summary: Rated that way to be safe. AU in a way. The real summary is inside poem form. Pairings are RoyRiza, EdWinry, EdRiza. Yes, that last pairing is wierd but deal with it . I promise the story is good!


Cruel Game  
Oneshot

**Pairing:** Ed/Winry, Ed/Riza, Roy/Riza

**Title and story based from: **

_The days are hard without him by your side,  
__And no one can count how many tears you've cried,  
__In the end, it's all the same,  
__It's nothing but a sick, cruel game,  
__Fate it's player, choosing who loses or wins,  
__Now you regret even making those sins. -- by Elementalist (taken from Fate)_

He'd never thought to love anyone other than Winry in his life. Yet some nights can lead to more than one plans. On this specific night, Edward was waiting silently for the return of his brother and Colonel. Alphonse had went out earlier that day to find work, with the Colonel attempting to help him, followed by Havoc and Falman who had decided to take Kain and Breda out to eat at the newest resturant in Central. That said, he was the only occupant of the house, besides Riza.

She was, of course, his superior by military ranking and the love of Roy's life. Edward respected that and kept his distant, not wanting something to happen. When he was younger, he'd had a crush on the First Lieutenant, but it had faded with time...or so he thought. A soft sigh escaped him as he looked out of the window, never noticing the other presence that entered the room. Edward gasped in surprise as he felt familiar hands on his waist, pulling him back against a soft feminine body.

"H...Hawkeye?" he choked out as talented hands moved around his waist to stroke his now growing erection. His body arched towards her hands, a moan escaping him as she pressed her palm against his clothed manhood.

"Just let me do the work..." she whispered as she turned him around, her lips finding his in a passionate kiss. Suddenly, his hands regained the power to move as he worked at her clothes, removing her shirt as he lowered his head. A throaty moan escaped her as his mouth closed around one of her breasts, sucking and biting gently though the cloth of her bra.

His free hand stroked her other breast, pinching and rolling the hardening nipple between his fingers. Her hands held his hips in place as she grounded against them, looking for a quick release. Sensing her need Edward moved them towards the bed and from there everything else was history.

Riza arched her back as she rode him hard, his hands squeezing her breasts as he bucked up. Soon his hands roamed from her breasts to her hips, pulling her down hard as he thrust up. His name was all that she moaned as they moved together in the timeless dance. Soon, his back arched as he pulled her down hard, spilling his seed deep within her womb as she shuddered from her own release.

---

Roy knew it, even though he denied it with everything he was. His hand stroked Riza's gently swelling stomach, knowing faintly that the child inside wasn't his. He ignored the feeling of lonliness that he felt as his lips desended upon hers. Their kisses were passionate, but lacking as of late. As he sheathed himself within her he could tell that she was picturing someone else, and when she met her release she would always struggle not to call out another's name. All of this Roy could see and yet all of it he ignored because he loved her.

---

She knew it wasn't right as she lay in his arms, but she didn't care.Riza knew that she could lose Roy this way, and yet something always kept her coming back. She didn't know what that something was, but she intended to find out, no matter how much it cost her.

---

"You can't keep doing this Riza! Roy is in the hospital and you're still fooling around with Edward!" Alphonse exclaimed as he glared at Riza. They were standing in Roy's hospital room, the beeping of the machines being the only constant sound besides his even breathing as he slept. Only silence greeted Alphonse's statement as Riza looked away from him. The roundness of her stomach was gone, it having already been a year. Her young son was named Nicholas D. Mustang, and was currently with Havoc and Fuery.

"He kept you around, Riza. Even after Nicholas was born he didn't push you away. Roy knows that your son isn't his, and he accepts that!" he yelled again, hopeing to make Riza realize her mistake. Yet she only shook her head at Alphonse's statement.

"Edward means more to me than Roy does...I don't love him anymore Alphonse...I'm not sure that I can return what he has given..."

---

"R...Riza..." his voice was rusty with disuse and sounded with pain as he spoke. Riza ran her hand gently over his forehead, feeling the fever that had plagued him for months. They had finally moved him home after his first two months in the hospital, but his condition had only worsened.

"S...sing for me..." he spoke softly, a coughing fit racking his body moments later. Riza stroked his bangs away from his face, an unreadable look appearing on her face before she nodded.

"Sooo...on the first evening a pebble, from somewhere out of nowhere drops upon the dreaming world. Sooo...on the second celestial evening..."

---

She hadn't stopped crying since he'd died. His face haunted her dreams, his words taking over her reality. Roy had died while she sang, a gentle smile on his face and for the first time in months the pain had disappeared from his eyes.

_"Even those that are immortal shall one day fall..."_

Izumi's words haunted her nightmares, always forming with memories of her and Roy before everything went astray. She had told Alphonse that she didn't love him, but that had been a lie. Roy was the life force that she had clung to when everything went wrong. He was the unmovable rock that had shielded her from everything, being her shelther during the storms. Yet now that rocked had crumbled and was gone.

---

"Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

"Take me, Edward...love me..."

----

"I can only start out as a stone, but maybe with time I can become the rock that he once was..."

---

_In the end...it's nothing but a sick, cruel game..._

Author: Well, here it is. The unsettling story that my mind made up! I don't own FMA, just for reference.


End file.
